Fluvia
Fluvia was a Ga-Matoran resident of Metru Nui. History Early Life As a Ga-Matoran, Fluvia began her life on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, she was placed in Ga-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out her purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, however, Fluvia gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although she continued her original task, Fluvia was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. With the Ga-Metru education industry developing into a city-wide infrastructure, Fluvia rose to a position of early academic esteem, training initially as a teacher and receiving several diplomas. Launching into independent research, Fluvia frequently traveled between the Onu-Metru Archives and the Ko-Metru Knowledge Towers, consulted many of the contemporary Seers of Metru Nui, including the scholar known as Ihu. Roughly 79,500 years ago, at the onset of the Matoran Civil War, Fluvia came to petition the local Turaga for a ceasefire alongside a number of other Matoran, conscientiously objecting to the warfare that gripped the streets of Metru Nui. However, as the war raged on, the scholar became obligated to defend her native region from Le-Matoran militants. For the duration of the war, she begrudgingly came into intellectual conflict with several of her former Ko-Matoran colleagues. Academia In the years after the Matoran Civil War, Fluvia narrowed her field of expertise into the various aquatic Rahi breeds of Ga-Metru. Over the course of her career she collaborated with a number of Onu-Matoran Archivists to research the migration patterns of several ocean-dwelling Rahi specimens, including the Ruki, Waikiru, Ghekula, Gadunka, Hahnah, and Razorfish. As such, many of Fluvia's findings would come to inform exhibits in the Archives of Onu-Metru. Over the course of her research, Fluvia also came to harbor an interest in the Dweller in the Deep, a near-mythical Rahi lurking at the bottom of the Silver Sea. After noting a marked decline in the Tarakava population beyond the western shoreline of Ga-Metru, Fluvia became one of the first marine biologists to identify the presence of a superior predator in the region. For many decades after her discovery, Fluvia would attempt to track the Rahi at the depths of the ocean, theorizing that it might be one of the Ancient Rahi found in the deepest levels of the Archives. 4000 years ago, following the activation of the Vahki and the arrival of the Toa Mangai on the shores of Metru Nui, Fluvia was known to have suffered minor property damage in the wake of the Kanohi Dragon's rampage across the island. With several of her personal possessions damaged in the chaos, the Ga-Matoran decided to relocate towards the northern reaches of the district, downsizing to a smaller property in a community that was regularly patrolled by the Toa Mangai of the Green. With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, which ultimately resulted in the organization declaring war on the Toa by invading the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Arming herself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Fluvia took shelter from the conflict alongside her Ga-Matoran neighbors, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. Once Toa Naho returned to Metru Nui with reinforcements, however, the Toa/Dark Hunter War took a noticeable turn in favor of the Toa, permitting Fluvia and her fellow Matoran to venture back onto the streets. Offering medical support where possible, the Ga-Matoran removed herself from the immediate conflict but was present to witness Toa Lhikan lead a platoon of Toa into an offensive strategy that drove "Tyrant" into the waters of the Silver Sea inhabited by the Dweller in the Deep. With the war eventually won, Fluvia settled back into a position of relative peace. However, with the Toa Mangai slowly beginning to disappear and with Turaga Dume ordering the Sea Gates to be closed, the waters surrounding Ga-Metru saw a rapid population decrease that concerned Fluvia. With the Morbuzakh vines threatened the integrity of the structures across the island, the Ga-Matoran grew increasingly anxious for her own safety. As such, she began a worrying tenancy of venturing out of her living quarters only when absolutely necessary and relying more heavily on specialized equipment to carry out her readings. Fortunately, the actions of the Toa Metru soon led to the destruction of the Morbuzakh's central root, thereby eliminating the infestation. Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, however, Fluvia, along with all the other Matoran of Metru Nui, was instructed to convene on the Coliseum by Makuta Teridax, who had taken the guise of Turaga Dume. Once she arrived, Fluvia was confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere. During her time inside the sphere, her body reduced in size, and all her previous memories were erased. Fluvia's size and physical strength were also reduced as a consequence of her Matoran Sphere. Mata Nui After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, Fluvia aided in the construction of Ga-Koro using Airship parts under Turaga Nokama's direction. With her memory erased and her body notably shrunken due to prolonged stasis, Fluvia began her studies anew, retaining only the briefest fragments of her research into marine Rahi behavior. As various species of Rahi migrated to the shores of Mata Nui, Fluvia eventually refamiliarized herself with the most consistent specimens of Lightfish and Ruki. However, she now lacked the fascination in Rahi that had been instilled within her after years of floating around Onu-Matoran academic circles. Instead, Fluvia developed a new passion for coastal geography and the indigenous specimens of aquatic plant life. Studying the bush-like flowering plant known as the Harakeke in particular, she came to pursue a profession as an underwater botanist, frequently venturing beneath the waters of Naho Bay to conduct assessments of the coral reef surrounding Ga-Koro. During this time, Fluvia gained prominence as an adviser to Turaga Nokama, who initially pushed her to resume her studies. With her interest in coastal botany thriving, however, Fluvia would endeavor to explore the island's coastline, venturing across the island to consult with Onu-Matoran soil scientists and Le-Matoran herbalists. Enjoying 1000 years of peace, the progress of the Matoran was notably hindered by the arrival of Makuta Teridax on the island, who used Infected Kanohi to corrupt the island's Rahi population. But, after the thousand years, the Toa Mata arrived, and began to combat Teridax's infected Rahi. Fluvia was trapped in a sunken hut along with all the other Ga-Matoran during an infected Rahi attack on the village. She was later freed by Takua and witnessed Gali fighting off the Tarakava. Toward the end of the Bohrok Invasion, she faced the Pahrak in battle, fighting for the freedom of her home. However, Fluvia's Kanohi was damaged in the conflict and a Krana Bo was attached to her face. Fortunately, the defeat of the Bahrag rendered the Bohrok harmless and Fluvia's Krana was removed after the battle was won. Later, following the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, Fluvia was notably rebuilt into a form closer to the one she had once had before being shrunk by the Matoran Sphere. Some time after Toa Takanuva defeated Makuta Teridax and Metru-Nui was rediscovered, Fluvia helped in the construction of Boats to transport her and the other Matoran back to their home. She also participated in work to rebuild the city, which had been damaged in the past thousand years. Return to the Matoran Universe Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Fluvia aided in the construction of boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. Landing in the city alongside the entire population of Mata Nui, Fluvia helped repair Ga-Metru and the rest of the island, acclimatizing to her role as an academic with some difficulty. Several days after her arrival, however, word reached the Matoran that the Toa Nuva had left the island on a dangerous mission for reasons unknown. Upon discovering this news, Jaller instigated a silent protest, entreating the island's entire Matoran population to lay down their tools until the Turaga revealed the nature of the mission. Fluvia notably took part in this protest, refusing to continue her research. Eventually, however, the protest ceased and Fluvia returned to work, secretly harboring a desire to become the first Ga-Matoran Seer in Ko-Metru. Teridax's Reign When Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Fluvia hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran, though she was eventually captured by a squadron of Rahkshi enforcing the will of Teridax and forced to swear her allegiance to him. Fluvia and her fellow Matoran were freed of Teridax's tyranny when he was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, sustaining heavy damage to his body. Fluvia and all the other surviving residents of Metru Nui, which suffered severe damage, evacuated the city and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Abilities and Traits As a Ga-Matoran, Fluvia possessed an empathetic and peaceful nature, often finding herself absorbed in her work and harboring a passion for both coastal geography and marine life. She possesses an obstinate will and an independent spirit, firmly believing in her various academic disciplines with stoic optimism. Able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Water Energy, Fluvia possesses a natural affinity towards marine climates, boasting a higher lung capacity than the average Matoran. While residing on Metru Nui, Fluvia was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Shrink Kanoka valued at 265. Forms Trivia *Fluvia was named after the geological processes associated with rivers and stream known as Fluvial Deposition. The reason for this was to help BobTheDoctor27 to associate Fluvial deposits with water while studying for his 2011 exams. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Academics Category:Myths and Legacy